1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to data input, and particularly, to a keypad assembly used in an electronic device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electronic devices often provide a keypad on a panel thereof, thus allowing control input for a power source or other component to be entered by the user.
A keypad assembly is located on a housing of an electronic device. The housing defines a mounting port in a rear surface of the housing. The keypad assembly includes a keycap and a key switch. The keycap is received in the mounting port, and includes a protrusion arranged at a bottom of the keycap. The key switch includes a triggering portion and a contact point. The triggering portion is a convex resilient sheet. The protrusion resists a top of the triggering portion. When the keycap is depressed, the triggering portion is elastically deformed and electrically connects to the contact point. When the keycap is released, the triggering portion returns to its relaxed state. However, a clearance can occur between the protrusion and the triggering portion, due to manufacturing tolerance or assembly error. The keycap slides in the mounting port without any resistance because of the clearance, such that the contact response of the keypad assembly is lowered.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.